But You're The Enemy
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: How dare he come into my house! I'll kill him! HidanXOC One shot


_A cry could be hear through out the dark, eerie woods as the rain poured down with no mercy for whoever was unlucky enough to be caught under their torture. The trees were tinted with an odd blue, caused by the moonlight, and the droplets of water were as cold as ice. Once again the cry was heard and this time it didn't go unnoticed. A man, known as the Third Hokage, sauntered over to where this poor cry came from._

_"Ehh, what is this? A child?" He said while picking up a small, upset girl._

_On the ground was a baby. Her dark locks curly, and her eyes a shocking blue. So shocking that people may question them and if they were in fact natural. Around her was the lifeless bodies of what the Hokage believe to be her parents, and beside her was a single piece of paper. It was hard for him to make out the words for the rain had almost smeared it to be unreadable._

_"Aeon Miller. Such a child as you should not have to suffer this way. I will take you in, and raise you as if you were my own. Aeon."_

_And so he did...for eighteen years._

I opened my eyes and groaned from the pain the sun brought to them. It was bright and now I saw colors. Getting up into a sitting position I stretched out my arms, delighted by the pops that was heard from various parts of my body. "Ahh. I must have fallen asleep up here. It's getting late though, the sun us already starting to set."

Getting up, I dusted grass from my pants and what I could reach on the back of my shirt. I always did love coming up here on this grassy meadow. It was where I could unwind, and relax. Even daydream. But every so often, daydreaming would turn into a short nap. But I didn't mind. I probably needed to catch up on some sleep anyway.

"Well, I guess I should go get some food before heading home. That mission kept me away for three weeks. Everything's probably spoiled by now. Ugh, I don't even want to touch the milk in the fridge."

I shivered slightly from the thought and leapt off toward the Village. As I was walking though the busy town I spotted a certain black hair ninja. She had her head down slightly and was pushing her two index fingers together. I chuckled to myself, having noticed a certain blonde haired and blue eyes boy that was rambling on to her about something.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" I asked, my voice somewhat amused by the sight before me.

Naruto immediatly started going crazy and all I could do was nod my head, pretending that I understood him. I glanced over to Hinata and saw she had an admirable smile. It was small, but it was there.

"Well Naruto that's great but I really need to go. I have milk in here and I'd hate for it to spoil." I started to walked away before I glanced back and shouted Hinatas name. "Hey Hinata!"

She looked back to me and I gave her a wink, and then looked to Naruto. She blushed and I laughed to myself. That girl. After giving Hinata my silent get-your-butt-over-there-and-tell-him-how-you-really-feel wink, I finally started home. Oh sweet home! My own bed! My own food! My own SHOWER! Ahh, I can feel myself starting to squeal like a little girl already.

I walked for about fifteen minutes before reaching the long dirt path that led to my house. My house was located far, far, in the woods. But I liked it. It was secluded and it gave it a very relaxing feel. As I made my way up the steps to the front door, I suddenly got a feeling. Not a feeling like something good was about to happen, but a feeling that would make you queasy, and almost sick to your stomach. Something wasn't right. I got the house key out of my pocket and unlocked the front door, letting myself in. I walked across the foyer and made a left turn in to the kitchen. The living room was to the right and beyond that was the library.

I set my bag of groceries down on the granite top island when a voice caught my attention. "So, you finally made it home huh?"

My head shot to the direction of the voice, and I mentally smacked myself for not sensing this man earlier. Maybe it was the fatigue from my mission. I made my way to the living room, being as silent as possible, and grabbed a kunai that I had hiding underneath a cushion on the couch.

"Yes I have. So, you going to tell me who you are? Maybe even what you want?" I asked while glancing around, keeping and eye on my current surroundings. I walked around a small end table and glanced to the library

"Who am I? Well you get straight to the point don't you? I like that. My names Hidan. And I've been wanting you to walk through that door for the past three weeks."

I felt myself sweatdrop a little at this. _Well, at least he's honest._ "Oh please, you mean to tell me that you've been living in my house for the past three weeks? Eating all my food and running up my bills no doubt?" I felt myself get angrier and angrier at this guy. Personally I wanted to rip his head off at this point.

But I have to stay calm. I still don't even know who he is exactly.

"Sure have. And let me tell you sweetcheeks, you got a nice place here. You got a killer underwear drawer too. Hope you don't mind if I snooped around a little bit." He let out a laugh and I gripped my kunai tighter, trying not to give into his teasing. He may not have known it, but that last comment just declared war.

Finally I made my way to the large archway that led to the library and there he was. I actually had to stop for a moment it shocked me so much. He was sitting in one of my leather chairs, his feet propped up on a wooden coffee table. The window above allowed the pale moonlight to cascade over him, making his skin seem as smooth as polished marble. His hair was silver and its color was only enhanced by the moon. He had an odd color of purple eyes, and his headband was tied around his neck. A necklace shone brightly and seemed to be a symbol of something. Oh yea, and there was the part where he was lacking a shirt.

Just thought I'd throw that in there.

"Well too bad, I do mind!" In one swift and fluid movement I threw my kunai, aiming for his head. He ducked and sprang up from the chair, grabbing a large triple bladed scythe that was hidden from my view before. He stopped on the other end of the room while I remained at the archway.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of you. And here I was going to ask you sweetly to come with me." He stated while giving me a smirk.

"Ha! I wouldn't go anywhere with you. So don't even bother asking, the answer will be no." I spat at him.

He laughed before picking up his scythe and swinging it over his shoulder. "You just made things a lot more complicated then sweetcheeks." He lunged at me with great speed and I back flipped into the living room and took cover behind the couch. I barley made it because I caught a glimpse of the hair he shaved off from my ponytail. I heard him running toward me, so I jumped to the side and slid into the kitchen across the foyer. I slid over the island and ducked again as his scythe came toward me. Getting a quick idea, I spun around and turned on the hot water. Letting steam erupt from the faucet.

He had just made it when I shouted out. "Ice Style! Ice disk!" I had gathered the steam and formed them into thin transparent disks of ice, practically invisible at long range, and deadly when aimed at the right spot.

I heard him mutter something under his breath and he used the metal cord of his scythe to make an elaborate arrangement, protecting him from my multiple flying disks. But that's what I had intended. While he blocked I did the appropriate handsigns and said, "Now, ninja style! Sweet Masochist!"

He was suddenly strung up in the air and held around the wrist by chains, in an immobile state. "Whew, now that's better. No need to be running around and breaking everything in my house." I turned the water off and sauntered over to him, kicking away the scythe that had fallen from his hands. I kicked it into the living room a good ways away, so if he managed to release the Genjutsu, I had a fighting chance to get to it before him.

I went over and grabbed the kunai that was embedded in the wall from my first attack, and returned to him, a smile on my face. He probably couldn't see it though because of my mask, but I'm pretty sure my eyes could have said it all.

"You-What did you do!" He yelled at me.

"Now, now Hidan, no need to yell. Ninja Style, Sweet Masochist. It's a Genjutsu that traps the victim in an immobile state, as you can see from your current situation. It allows the user to torture and or kill the victim in which they please; only there's a teeny tiny catch to this one."

I walked over to him and slashed a long gash from his right shoulder to his left hip, and he let out a hiss. "When in this Genjutsu, the strikes don't feel as pain. They feel as pleasure."

I gave him a smirk at his reaction. Eyes closed, head back, and lip bitten so hard he actually drew blood. Oh was I going to have fun with this one. I Walked behind him and dragged my kunai from his back to his stomach. I only drug I, I never peirced the skin.

"Ahh, look here woman. If you think this is going to work I got news for you. It won't." He said.

"Oh really?" I drew my hand back and impaled him in the side, going between the ribs.

"Gahh!" Hidan had gripped the chains above him and tried to wiggle his feet, but he was unaware that they were also held by chains.

"Oh yea, do that one again!"

Say what? Dare I say it, that confused me a little bit. That wasn't supposed to happen. "Did you hear me woman! I said do it again!"

"Listen here, my name's not woman! It's Aeon!" I shouted at him.

"Oh my bad, Aeon. Do. That. Again." He told me, and this time it was more like a need instead of a want.

So I was going to do what he asked. Only problem was, I needed another kunai. I turned my back for a split second before I heard the rattling of chains and the loud thump of something that had just hit the ground. Oh great...he broke the jutsu. As I turned around, Hidan lunged at me, pinning me down.

"Get off of me! You jerk!" I yelled, venom dripping from my words.

He stared down at me before letting out a sinister chuckle. "Sorry sweetcheeks but no can do. Leader wants you for something so I must deliver. But I do wonder, what is behind that pretty little mask and glasses of yours. He held up my wrists with one hand while the other started to reach for my glasses and mask. I glared at him and began to raise my knee up, but I felt him quickly pin both of them down with his own.

"Now, that wouldn't have been very nice Aeon." He took off my glasses and was more than likely amused with my hardened glare toward him.

"Oh what pretty eyes you have. Wonder what the rest looks like." He mused. He reached for my mask and before I could struggle anymore, he had ripped it off, revealing my face to him. But because he failed to retract his hand, I bit him. Not like there was much else I could do, and thanks to my canines, I got a pretty good grip before he ripped away.

"You know, you're not half bad looking." He said as he brought his face down closer to mine. He buried his nose in my neck, and breathed in my scent before placing a gentle and ever so soft kiss, right below my ear. I wasn't expecting that, so an involuntary shiver raced up my spine. And grimaced when he noticed and took great pride in my reaction.

"Oh, did that tickle Aeon?" He smirked. His chest was pressed against mine and blood was pouring from where I had slashed him. Not to mention the fact that he still had the kunai in his side.

"Let go of me, now." I said.

I saw him give me a smile before saying, "What was that. I didn't hear you there?"

"I said, let go of me you inconsiderate male jerk!"

Oh yea, he heard that. "Like I said before, Leader wants you for something so you aren't going anywhere but back to the hideout."

He got up and before I could attack, he had wrapped his arms around mine and my waist, only leaving my legs available to move freely. So that's what I did. I kicked, I twisted, I turned and I yelled. I don't care if it made me seem like a little kid. I was open to options at this point. My chakra had been drained from the mission before, and I'm actually surprised I managed to do those two jutsus just a little while ago. My taijutsu isn't all that great so here I am. Reduced to pitching a fit. And so far it was working better than anything ad before.

"Put me down!" I stomped on his foot and he gritted his teeth. Whether it was from pain or annoyance, I don't know, but it had to be one of them.

"I said put me down!" I yelled.

"Oh Jashin do you ever shut up!"

That earned him a head butt. I brought the back of my head to his nose and grimaced a little at the cracking sound it made. "You going to put me down now?" I said. Almost a little sarcastically too.

"Nope." He managed to hold me with one arm while he snapped his nose back into place. After he was done he put it back around me and started heading for the front door.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm going with you to some sleazy hideout! I could care less what your Leader wants. Tell him to find another person! Tell him he's an egotistical, pompous-mph...'

Hidan had spun me around and slammed his lips to mine. I was frozen, unable to respond. Never had I expected this to happen. And I really didn't expect for him to actually get into it and try to make it passionate. But what I really didn't expect was for me to...enjoy it.

I felt my eyes slip closed and he traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission to explore. And why should I give it to him after what he's done to me! So, being a tease I pretended like I didn't even notice. It must have made him angry because me bit down on my bottom lip hard, making me gasp and open my mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in.

His hands had traveled from my arms to my waist and he held me in place. After he was done exploring he moved to my neck, placing small butterfly kisses all the way down until it dawned on me.

_Hello! Earth to Aeon! He is seducing you and you are falling for it! Have you not noticed that you are almost to the end of your driveway! Snap out of it!_

With my new suddenly realization in mind, I quickly balled up my fist and punched him, right in the cheek. It was enough force to almost knock him off balance. He backed away from me and looked at me, a smile on his face.

"Well, I was starting to think you weren't going to catch on there sweetcheeks."

I smirked at him and started walking back up my small dirt path back to my house. "Like I said, I'm not going with you. No matter what you do to me, the answer is still no."

I began to walk again when I felt him rush toward me, his hand on my hips and his head near my ear. "Oh that sounds like a challenge to me. Let's see who wins my dear Aeon."

Though I knew in the back of my mind that I would regret whatever was about to happen, I could help but letting a small smile make it's way to my face.


End file.
